Summer Time, Summer Ties
by Lioness Amythest
Summary: The Sohma's and Tohru decide to go the summer beach house for a few weeks. Akito calls a family meeting inevitably leaving Tohru and Kyo alone left to their own amusements. Too much Kahlua, falling asleep on the roof together and itchy sunburns ensue.
1. Beach House

A/N: Hi all! Back again with a new ficcie which I hope you will enjoy! Makes me excited for summmmer ahh :)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine

Summer Time, Summer Ties

Chapter One

Beach House

* * *

"I have an idea! How about we all take a break and go to the Sohma summer beach house in the mountains?" Shigure said a bit too brightly as he filed his nails in the living room where everyone was seated enjoying a cup of tea.

Kyo snorted and rolled his crimson eyes but instead of saying a biting comment took a sip of the tea from the new jade green cups Tohru had bought that week.

"What you really mean by break is actually a clever cover up to avoid your editor?" Yuki asked softly. Shigure still hadn't finished the writing for his current shojo romance story and his editor was making daily visits. It was starting to put everyone on edge and the house would get deathly quiet when they heard that familiar 'rap tap' on the door.

Shigure would usher her in and then make some ridiculous excuse like "Kyo injured my writing hand" or "I think I've fallen into a deep depression". The editor would just huff and puff, cry a few hysterical tears then leave with a slam of a door, her mascara smeared everywhere and if one were outside they could hear her darkly muttering obscenities.

They had also all become familiar with Shigure's master escape plans.

"You know Shigure, you are going to have to face her someday. You need to finish the manuscript." Yuki said shaking his head as if disappointed in him but really just getting tired of the editor's daily visits. It was even putting him on edge and he was a pretty low key kind of guy.

Tohru smiled and clasped her hands together. "That sounds perfect Shigure. Never mind the double motives here, let's go to the summer house! I'll go upstairs and pack my bag! Don't forget your baaathing suits!" And with that she hopped out of her seated position from the table and flew up the stairs.

"I knew I could count on Tohru." Shigure said muttering to himself as he left the room scratching his unkempt hair. He'd been up late trying to work on the manuscript but he hadn't gotten far. A vacation away might be just the trick. And perhaps he would even shower.

Kyo grumbled and then got up. "Whatever. I guess I'll go pack too then."

C

The three Sohma's and Tohru piled into Shigure's little puddle jumper of a car and headed out on the highway towards the cottage. The day was full of promise with the sun shining and the sky a clear powdery blue. There were streaks of wispy white clouds and Tohru saw a bird flying in great swoops as if delighted with the weather himself.

She leaned up against the window and smiled. Summer break had officially just begun and this was the perfect way to begin it. She had phoned Uo and Hana but they had both declined saying maybe they could come by later next week.

The seating arrangements were predictable; Tohru was squeezed in between Yuki and Kyo while Shigure was in the front talking Hatori's ear off on his cell.

Tohru felt herself yawn and closed her eyes musing to herself. _How had the school year gone by so fast? She'd been living with the Sohma's for so long now it truly felt like home. She wouldn't know what she'd do without them now. _Her head slowly nodded and drooped down to Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo gave a little start and was about to push her off with a flick of his hand but then noticed she was actually asleep, her little shoulders softly moving up and down underneath the light blue summer dress she was wearing, her mouth letting out little sighs.

He rolled his eyes but resisted giving her the boot. Instead he also began to be lulled by the soft sighs and gradually began to feel his eyes close too.

C

"Hatori, if you could only see this! The picture of innocence. Maybe I can work it into my story that so desperately needs a total reworking. Where's my camera when you need it?" Shigure said rummaging through his travel bag as he talked on the phone. It was dark out and the sky was now full of tiny shards of glistening white, the moon overhead wide and full.

Tohru had somehow managed to slide her arm in through Kyo's and was leaning in towards him, her head now snuggled underneath his chin. Yuki had fallen asleep, his head on her shoulder and Kyo's head was comfortably resting on Tohru's chin.

"Aha! Found it!" Shigure said with satisfaction and he snapped a shot, the flash coming out in a blinding white glow.

Kyo started and one crimson eye popped open. Then another and when he looked down to see Tohru curled up underneath him, a blush began to spread across his face. But then he saw Yuki leaning on Tohru.

"What the hell!" And he quickly tried to disentangle himself before the rat woke up.

Tohru yawned and mumbled, "Come back here pretty kitty" and clutched even tighter on Kyo's arm making the blush grow and an embarrassed expression to appear on his face when he realized she was probably talking about him in whatever dream she was having. He wasn't so sure if he even wanted to know what she was dreaming about...

"WAKE UP!" He yelled so loud that both her and Yuki stood up straight their eyes blinking rapidly.

"Geesh you dough heads. About time." Kyo said and he slid out the car rather ungracefully because you heard a crash outside and then, "DAMMIT!"

Yuki rubbed his head and cracked his neck to the left, his grey hair swirling around him. "Serves him right."

Tohru laughed and then seemed to finally clue in. "We're heeeeere!" She said in a singsong voice rushing out of the car and throwing her hands up towards the dark sky as if to collect one of the brighter stars.

"It's beautiful here isn't it Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked when he'd stepped out of the car much more gracefully than Kyo, and circled around to where she was standing. His grey hair was all crumpled up and she laughed and pulled some of it down where it was sticking up.

"I love it." Tohru said her eyes shining from excitement. "Let's go in!"

She grabbed her suitcase along with a bag filled with food from home for the kitchen and headed upstairs whistling cheerfully. Shigure and Hatori were upstairs in the cottage already and they had solemn expressions on their faces. She felt her heart sink a little from their expressions so she placed down her bags.

"Everything ok?"

Shigure let out a long wistful sigh. "And I'd thought I was here for a vacation! Akito just called and he wants all the Sohma members to report for a family meeting for a few days. He said by the weekend we'd be back but still!"

Tohru laughed. "Aww that's too bad but hey that means we can just stay a little longer right?"

"Ah you see the positives in everything Tohru." Shigure said still looked slightly disgruntled.

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and then opened her mouth. "But does that mean I'll be here all by myself?" She asked in a small voice.

She saw Kyo move down from the shadows of the back room moving towards them now with lithe grace. He let out a gruff laugh that had a hint of something in it although she couldn't quite place it. He straightened up his garnet eyes flashing with emotion. "No, you won't be alone. I'm not invited to these family meetings ever cause I'm not considered part of the Zodiac."

Tohru's blue eyes brightened and she swept a hand through her brown bangs that were growing off to the side. "Well th-that's good then." She said stuttering a little bit and if anyone had been looking at her carefully they would have seen the reddening of her cheeks but she ducked down to slip off her canvas shoes, her brown hair swinging around her.

Shigure moaned dramatically. "Well he said not to waste time getting there. So drop your stuff upstairs Yuki and we'll head over I guess."

Yuki had just made it upstairs and his violet eyes narrowed a bit. "We have a family meeting? Akito called it?"

Tohru watched him and felt her heart go out to him, immediately wishing she could give him a tight hug but knowing he would just transform. Yuki and Akito's relationship, well if one could call it a relationship, had always been rocky and for a long time Yuki always responded to any mention of Akito with fear. He'd been working out a lot of the inner turmoil this past year but she still knew it wouldn't thrill him to be going there.

"Yes unfortunately. He does have terrible timing with these things." Shigure said shaking his head.

Yuki nodded silently and slipped upstairs to drop his bag off.

Shigure whirled on Kyo who was stretching and doing high kicks in the air, his orange hair moving with his sudden jumps. "Now now now, since you'll be home alone with our little flower, please don't do anything I wouldn't do and but in any case if things do suddenly get steamy, because stuff can happen quick, PLEASE wear a-"

"SHADDUP!" Kyo said whirling on him and aiming for a real kick this time to Shigure, his red bright with embarrassment at the implicative tone Shigure's voice had, his garnet eyes flashing in warning.

Shigure squeezed out some pretend tears as he deftly missed the punch and said, "We just never had this talk before and it's better to be prepared!" Kyo let out a strangled embarrassed sound and then jumped out the door letting it slam behind him with a loud clang.

Tohru had been graced not to hear that last exchange and was upstairs in the attic putting away her bag and hanging up a dress. "Uhm, Yuki. Are you doing ok? I mean, will you be alright at the meeting?"

Yuki turned towards her his violet eyes soft and searching her own. After a few moments of silence he let out a sigh and placed his arms behind him making a triangle shape.

"I think so. Things have gotten better for me this year." He finally said.

Tohru smiled meeting Yuki's violet eyes and said softly, "I'm glad."

A few moments later Shigure yelled down that they were leaving and Yuki nodded goodbye and she found herself in the cottage alone. She wasn't sure where Kyo had gone to but decided not to let herself ponder this new development too much. For some reason she'd noticed a shift in her feelings but wasn't sure what it was.

She slipped out of her traveling clothes and when she saw the red digits on the alarm clock read 9:49 pm she decided to get into some comfortable summer attire. She'd found a dusty old cd player and plugged in a CD Uo had given with her with the title 'funny tunes' written on it in red marker. Once she popped it in she turned the volume up and tied her hair two brown mini buns on her head.

Tohru let her head sway to the music and she shrugged out of the cotton dress she had been wearing that day not feeling the least bit cold as it was much warmer where the cottage was. Even the window was open and late as it was, a warm breeze was filtering in.

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't heard the door close downstairs nor did she realize Kyo was back in the cottage because she was just busy dancing upstairs without anything on but her loose cotton boy shorts, the matching soft pink bra and a long silver necklace dangling down her pale chest. She'd placed out her soft cotton pajama set on the bed but was moving to the music, once again lost in her own world.

Hana and Uo had showed her this cheesy move from a music video and she was trying to replicate it but ended up laughing hysterically at her failure. She turned around, her bluish grey eyes bright and wide from laughing but then stopped dead in her tracks, a little choked squeak sounded as if caught in her throat that didn't quite make it up to escape her mouth.

Kyo was standing at the top of the stairs his mouth agape and his crimson eyes wide taking in the scantily clad girl before him, both of his hands gripping tightly to the sides of the railing as if to brace himself, the air between them seeming to crackle.

* * *

A/N: EHEHEHEH! Oh oh...all alone ;) PLEASE review! I know you've got it in ya haha! Peace and until next time!


	2. Nakedness and Stargazing

A/N: Eeeeee onto chapter two! This fic is a lot of fun to write! And thank you SO much for the reviews :) They always brighten my day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Summer Time, Summer Ties

Chapter Two

Nakedness and Stargazing

* * *

"Why aren't you wearing. any. clothes?" Kyo growled, twisting his hands on the railing and turning away from her, his face a flaming red.

Tohru let out a shaky high pitched titter. "I'm s-sorry. I got lost in my thoughts and started to dance this step Uo and Hana showed me, but I didn't get very far and see I had my pajamas laid out-"

"From what I saw, it looks like you'll need to practice a lot more on that step." Kyo said, his lips curving into a smirk.

"Well you must have been standing there pretty long to gather that!" She retorted uncharacteristically, her eyes dark and unreadable.

"Listen, I'm sorry, the volume was so damn loud. I call your name a few times. I was just coming to check on you."

The blush returned with a vengeance. She did have a good point; he had indeed stood there with his mouth open like an idiot for a full minute. What surprised him, other than the near nakedness, was how carefree she appeared as she danced.

Tohru surprised him by resting a hand on his warm arm. "Sorry, I don't know why I just said that to you. It was my fault for having the music so loud and I should have put my pajamas on. Like I said, lost in my thoughts. Erm...want to go downstairs and have some hot chocolate with me?"

Kyo nodded, his garnet eyes watching her thoughtfully. He was quiet for a few moments, his hand in his orange hair and a pensive expression on his face. He decided to say it.

"Listen, it's okay to get mad sometimes and say what's on your mind. You can't always be happy-go-lucky otherwise you'll go crazy."

Tohru smiled softly but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "Thanks, Kyo."

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and suddenly said, as if all this talk was too much for him, "Well get going then! You owe me hot chocolate for that sassy attitude."

She let out a tinkling laugh and sashayed around him in her yellow pajama tank set. Kyo's eyes followed her retreating figure, the scent of her coconut lotion wrapping invisible tendrils around him enticingly.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to erase the naked image of Tohru in his mind. This being alone with her could get complicated, more so than he had originally thought.

Kyo let out a frustrated sigh, frustrated to be thinking these kinds of thoughts about her, and then headed downstairs. She'd already set out two olive green mugs for them and was boiling the water. He smiled at the ridiculous mini-buns in her hair and gave one a gentle tug. She jumped from the touch and then stuck her pink tongue out at him playfully.

"So, the night is still young! What do you want to do tonight?" Tohru asked, smiling up at him brightly.

Kyo grimaced internally as his hormone drenched brain provided him with various scenarios. He was thankful she couldn't see what his mind had envisioned as he shook his head, as if to clear away the suggestive images.

"Uhm. I'm not really sure. Any ideas?" He asked huskily, looking away from her as she handed him the mug.

"Yup! I want to go sit up on the roof and look at the stars! Maybe play some cards." Tohru said, taking a large drink from her mug. She swallowed and what remained was a large rim of chocolate circled around her mouth.

He laughed and spontaneously reached down to wipe her mouth with his thumb but hastily pulled his hand back when he saw the blush spreading across her lightly tanned cheeks.

"O-okay, that sounds good." Kyo coughed out, taking a liberal gulp from his mug and scalding his mouth, mentally smacking himself over the head. When had he gotten so touchy? And with Tohru of all people?

Tohru placed her mug down so she could grab some blankets. Kyo's eyes gazed around the cottage, taking it in. Without the damned rat and Shigure around, he was able to relax without anticipating a fight or argument.

The cottage was spacious and painted a mint green. Windows lined the walls from bottom to top, allowing an abundance of natural sunlight to filter in during the day. An inviting sun porch was at the front of the cottage where they would go and sit to have tea in the morning.

The best part, and Tohru had clued in to that at least, was the balcony on the roof. One could go and stretch out at any point of the day. At night, you could enjoy the sapphire sky and gaze out across the ocean, where sparkling shards of light were reflected from the sky onto the rippling water.

"OK! I've got all we need!" Tohru said in a muffled voice. Kyo bit back a laugh in spite of himself when he caught sight of the walking mound of blankets with yellow legs, stumbling blindly towards the stairs.

"Here you idiot, I can take some of those. You'll have an accident and break your leg. Shigure will have my head if he comes home and see's you in a cast!" Kyo said sarcastically.

Tohru shrugged her shoulders, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. "You were just standing there all spaced out, so I got things done."

Kyo rolled his eyes and pretended to dump the blankets on her, "On second thought, you can take these back."

"Just kidding!" She squeaked as she darted from underneath him to the stairs. Kyo's face split into a grin as he followed her. Soon they were climbing the stairs to the balcony.

Tohru let out a satisfied sigh when they reached the roof. She spread her arms out to the dark sky. "I absolutely love it here. Thanks Kyo."

Kyo gave her a sideways glance. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being here with me."

Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "There's nowhere else I could be."

"You could have said there's no place I'd rather be, silly." She said laughing, ruffling his orange hair affectionately. He whirled around in a defensive crouch and she put her hands up in mock defense.

"Kidding. You're a fierce warrior, not silly at all. Come on, let's spread these out and make a nest to settle into." Tohru said, her face splitting into an infectious smile.

They piled the blankets together and plopped the pillows down. Tohru pulled out her buns and made a high pony tail. A few wisps managed to escape framing her face endearingly, softening her blue eyes.

She sighed happily. "It's not even cold out. I can't get over it. This is the life. And just think, no school projects or tests to think about for two whole months!"

Kyo had to agree and nodded in silence. He folded his arms up behind him, looking up at the mysterious wide expanse of sky. The stars were bright and the moon nearly full.

His eyes lazily shifted sideways but moved back startled when he saw Tohru staring directly at him, a smile playing at her pink lips.

"Caught me." She said, laughing softly.

Kyo snorted. "Stare much?"

"Kyo, do you ever feel left out from the Sohma's? Like when you aren't invited to these family meetings?" Tohru asked tentatively, her hands playing with an escaped lock of hair.

He nibbled on his bottom lip thoughtfully before answering. "From day one, I wasn't bothered because I knew I wasn't an accepted member of the Zodiac. There was no point in getting my hopes about being accepted into the family dynamic of the Sohma's. I'll admit, sometimes I feel really lonely but when I really think about it, what good would come of it? You know what Akito did to Yuki, nearly brainwashed him. Hatori is another story. So no, I don't feel left out because I know I'm better off in the end."

Tohru's eyes began to unexpectedly shine and she slid back onto her back to face the sky. She had never heard anything but negative remarks and insults about Yuki from Kyo, but now it sounded as if he felt sorry for Yuki.

"Still, it must be hard. But I hope you don't feel too lonely, because well you know, you've always got-"

"You. I know. Thanks." Kyo interrupted in a gruff voice.

Tohru smiled and stood up above Kyo, her hand at her temple, an energetic expression on her face. "It's final! We are going to have the most fun while they are away at their boring meeting! We'll go to the beach, have a BBQ, catch the neighbor's dog, ha ha just kidding, do some crafts, bake-"

"Honda, chill out, it's the first night," Kyo said, reaching up to lightly tug on her hand for her to lie back down, "you're blocking my view of the stars."

"You calling me fat?" Tohru asked, her eyes narrowed. Kyo felt his heart thump unevenly at her tone.

He shook his head vigorously. If there was one thing he knew about girls, never comment on their weight or make jokes remotely about it, unless you wanted to tick them off. Uo was the perfect candidate for that.

"I'm just teasing! Look at you getting all worked up. Mr. Kyo is a softie at heart." Tohru said cheekily, flicking his arm lightly.

"Watch who you're calling softie!"

Tohru giggled and spontaneously yanked his pillow from underneath him, wiggling it enticingly in front of him, completely reorienting him.

"Give it back Honda or I'm coming over there." Kyo said lazily, his eyes now closed with no intention of getting up, his hands reaching to fold beneath his now pillow less head.

_SMACK! _

She let out a loud laugh and dropped the pillow in her grasp that she had just used to whack Kyo in the face with.

"Tohru!" Kyo growled, jumping to his feet and prowling towards her threateningly, his crimson eyes dark.

She shifted her weight and then darted to his left but Kyo stretched out his right arm easily and caught her around her tiny waist. Tohru squealed and leaned into him. Kyo felt his heart quicken at her closeness, the coconut scent temporarily suspending him, but he let out a yelp of surprise when he felt her bite him softly on the inside of his arm.

"You're tricky aren't you Honda?" Kyo muttered as he inspected the bite mark on his arm.

"I'm sure you've had worse than a bite." She retorted, her eyes sparkling.

Kyo just responded by tugging her ponytail. "You better watch it Honda or I'll tell Yuki you actually don't like green tea."

Tohru's eyes widened and she grabbed his receding hand. "You wouldn't!"

"I would too!"

She let out a soft sigh, the joking gone from her face.

"He makes it every day after we get home from school. It's such a kind gesture."

Kyo sat down and folded his legs in a lotus position. He pulled a hand through his orange hair and then rested it back to his thigh.

"You can tell people the truth if you don't like something you know, because in the end if they find out that you were pretending to like it the whole time and you actually don't, it may make them feel worse."

Tohru pushed herself up so her legs were off to the side like a beached mermaid. "I don't know why, but I find it difficult to be honest about things like that. I think it will hurt people's feelings. I don't like how that makes me feel."

Kyo nodded his expression serious. "I figured that's why. But in the end, it's better for yourself and the other person to just be honest."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is, try something on me. You don't have to worry with me." Kyo said, his dark garnet eyes glinting in the night.

Tohru let out a soft giggle. "That new cologne you bought the other day? It smells horrible! Oh no that felt harsh! I'm sorry..."

Kyo sweatdropped. He bought the new cologne and really liked the scent, go figure the first thing that came to mind to be honest about was his cologne. But he kept a straight face as he said, "Come on Honda, something more serious than that!"

"Okay. Hmm. Well, sometimes I'm not sure if you really like me as a friend." She said, her eyes cast down to the hem on her yellow pajama pants.

Kyo felt his insides tighten. Friend? Did that mean she thought he liked her more than a friend?

"I mean, sometimes I think you're just being nice to me because Yuki and Shigure let me live at the house." She continued softly, her eyes lifting up to meet his inquisitive ones.

Kyo felt his insides loosen slightly. So that's what she had meant. "Listen Tohru, I really like you. And it's not just because of Shigure and Yuki. Do you really think I would follow their lead? I like being with you. I have a sense of calm that I haven't felt in a long time."

She launched herself at him and hugged him spontaneously, not thinking. There was a _poof_ then Kyo was gone and an orange cat was in his place.

Tohru sweatdropped. "I'm such an IDIOT! I'm so sorry Kyo. And after all that serious talk, I wasn't even thinking. I was just so happy because I feel the same." she babbled.

Kyo meowed grumpily but rubbed his head against her hand. "Relax. It's a compliment really. That my words render you thoughtless. Eh, not thoughtless cause you are actually really considerate...you know what I mean."

Tohru laughed and rubbed his head. "Oh you're silly. So you like that cologne hm? How about next time you go to pick one out bring me along."

Kyo stalked away from her, his tail high in the air. "Whatever."

_Poof! _

Tohru squealed and averted her eyes from the now naked Kyo.

"Look at that, we both nearly saw each other naked today. Although first time for you, I've seen you-" Tohru sputtered and stopped talking, as if realizing what she was saying, and turned bright red.

Kyo quirked an eyebrow at her, a smirk shaping his lips, and drawled, "Oh really? And all those times I thought you were looking away. Hmmm. I may have to tell Shigure and Yuki."

"Kyooooo! I mean obviously I have seen some stuff-"

"Stuff?" He interrupted with a laugh, his crimson eyes shining with amusement.

"I mean, well, you know." Tohru choked out and then realizing the ridiculousness of the conversation, started to laugh.

"No, no I don't. But we can leave it at that. You might burn up if we don't." Kyo said, his fingers grazing her hot cheeks and she pretend glared up at him, but her heart thumped unevenly at the touch.

"Come on, let's stargaze." Tohru finally said, moving away from his lingering touch. She settled into a comfortable position and he slid down next to her.

They talked and slowly the pauses between each response became longer. Soon there was silence and an occasional soft sigh. If anyone were to come across them, they might feel a twinge of jealousy or contentment depending on their disposition, for the two teenagers. Tohru had her head on his chest and one of his muscly tanned arms had swung around her protectively. A boy with a shock of orange hair and a girl with silky brown hair tangled together in a sleeping embrace.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwww cute! Next up, beach time and neighbors hum hum hum...too much Kahlua? Please review and let me know your thoughts, opinions, criticisms! Peace and love.


	3. Bonfires and Kahlua

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please keep them coming and any advice, suggestions or criticisms are welcome :) Happy summer, hope you all are enjoying it so far. Can't believe we're in July.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

Bonfires and Kahlua

Chapter Three

Bonfire with the Neighbors

* * *

Tohru and Kyo didn't sleep in together to enjoy the hot midday, rather, Kyo woke up at five in the morning due to his internal alarm clock.

Kyo mumbled incoherently and inhaled a deep breath. He noticed a light weight on his chest and his nose had begun to itch. One crimson eye popped open and arched down to see Tohru asleep and leaning into him, in peaceful bliss.

"What the hell?" He growled loudly. Tohru was startled from her sleep but then just hugged in closer to Kyo.

"Uhmm. Shhh. Sleep." Tohru said, draping her tiny arm over Kyo and wrapping one of her legs over his.

Kyo turned blood red and rolled his eyes up to the lightening sky that was a pale yellow with wispy white clouds. Why did he have to wake so early? They could have had a few more hours sleeping together.

"It's a good thing Shigure can't hear my thoughts." Kyo muttered darkly and then shrugged himself from underneath Tohru. He placed a pillow under her arm to be his replacement and then slipped into the dark cottage. He needed to go for a run, clear his head and calm his hormonally raging mind that was running away with his imagination.

C

The sun was at its highest point and burning brightly in the sky when Tohru finally woke because she felt a crick in her neck. Her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings, the hard gray ground and the twisted blanket that now felt suffocating hot on her body.

"Oh! I fell asleep on the top of the roof!" She said out loud finally realizing where she was. Tohru looked around and it suddenly dawned on her that Kyo must have fell asleep as well with her because he couldn't just leave her alone on the top of the roof.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes but giggled in spite of herself at the circumstance. He must have left earlier so she wouldn't face the embarrassment of lifting her drooling mouth off his chest or suffer from her morning breath. EDITED

"Finally you're awake! Hurry up and come downstairs. I-uh, I made breakfast." Kyo's head popped out from the door and Tohru blushed to her roots and looked away. She stood up extending her arms and stretching upwards.

Kyo watched her outline as she reached up to the blue sky, his face clear of any expression.

"You cooked me breakfast? Clearly I should wake up late from now on." She said teasingly when she finally faced him, thankfully the blush had subsided.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too used to it. Come downstairs before it gets cold." He said before disappearing.

Surprisingly, he had made french toast and it turned out deliciously. Tohru proceeded to tease him over his cooking abilities, hoping to distract both of them from the unmistakable fact that they had fallen asleep together.

"Want to head to the beach today? I know you've been wanting to get your hands dirty and build a sandcastle since we've got here." Tohru teased, smiling up to him as they finished the breakfast dishes.

Kyo snorted but then his eyes sharpened as he remembered something. "Actually, first I need to do some training. I told Master I'd try and keep up the routines and workouts he's taught me. So I'm not some giant jellyfish when I get back."

"Giant jellyfish? Wouldn't want to lose your figure hmmm?" Tohru laughed and sidestepped around him towards the bathroom, pulling her hair loose as she walked.

Kyo watched her go to the bathroom and then shook his head lightly. Focus, focus. Time to focus. Now was not the time to wonder what kind of bathing suit Tohru would be wearing today or if she would ask him about last night. But surprisingly she hadn't asked. All she'd gone on about was how good the french toast was.

Most importantly, he wasn't about to get involved or complicate things with Tohru when he wasn't even going to be around that fall. Course he hadn't told Tohru that just yet.

C

Tohru headed down the rocky pathway towards the beach with her gigantic white beach bag, a taupe woven hat on her head, and the largest bug glasses she could find. Her Mum had always been super conscious of sunburns and wearing the right protection in the heat.

She mused to herself as she gingerly made her way down the hill, focusing intently on not falling. That morning had proven interesting. She had been surprised that Kyo hadn't brought up them sleeping together.

So, she hadn't asked.

She had felt a shift in the atmosphere between them but decided maybe it was just her being a girl and reading into things too much. She sighed and shook her head, her face changing into an intense expression which almost gave herself a headache so instead laughed. If only Hana and Uo were there to help her figure it out. At that thought she let out a loud laugh, surprising a small grey squirrel that had bounded out in her path.

Her loud-mouthed, opinionated Yankee friend, Uo, would sooner squash Kyo than let her date him. They were always arguing together over cards or wrestling matches. Hana would probably sense something immediately and make cryptic comments. Of course they would be supportive in their own ways but now that Tohru thought about it, she felt that it was a ridiculous route of thoughts.

It was nothing to worry about or analyze. She wasn't really the type to read into things too much anyways because it gave her headaches and jumbled thoughts. As long as Kyo and her were good and enjoying each other's company than that was fine with her.

The beach materialized quicker than she'd thought but she must have been lost in her thoughts again for all she could see now was the wide expanse of blue sky marred by a smattering of fluffy cumulus clouds and grainy beige sand.

"So beautiful!" She said, her eyes shining.

Once she had found a nice spot on the beach Tohru dropped her bag and spread out her blanket. She threw her hair up in a loose bun and slid off her summer dress to reveal a simple baby blue tankini with white floral patterns.

She settled down back on the blanket and flipped open the new reissued Sailor Moon manga that Hana had lent her.

C

After exhausting himself with a thorough workout and an hour long run, Kyo decided it was time to make his way down to the beach. He slipped into his navy bathing shorts and his sandals. He didn't bother with a shirt and walked down enjoying the breeze around his hot body.

His thoughts wandered to the Sohma's. "They're probably all bored at that stupid meeting. Glad I didn't have to go." Kyo muttered to himself, although he felt a twinge in his stomach. He could have at least seen his Master.

When the beach came into his view he felt his mouth drop open slightly. He hadn't expected to find Tohru laughing with two foreign boys. His crimson eyes narrowed and he felt a growl at the base of his throat.

"Who the hell are they?" He jumped down in a quick movement to where they stood. Tohru looked up and her face stretched into an even wider smile.

"Kyo! I made some friends. This is Sei and Taoko-san. They've invited us to a bonfire later tonight. They're just down near the bend at the beach." Tohru said, pointing down towards a forest filled section of the beach.

"Oh yeah." Kyo said noncommittally, not offering a hand but just glancing over at them coolly, appraising them and the situation.

Tohru giggled nervously and scratched her head at the growing silence. _Hmmm. Kyo looks really mad. Maybe I should say we have to go?_

But Tohru was saved from coming up with some quick getaway because Sei lightly touched Tohru on the arm saying, "Great hanging out with you, Tohru-chan. We'll see you tonight. Looking forward to it." And then he nodded to Kyo before turning around letting out a good-natured laugh at something Sei had said.

Kyo was inwardly fuming and his hands were tightly clamped together in fists. If they thought she was an idiot well he certainly wasn't. He knew these kinds of guys. He'd seen plenty of them preying on silly naive girls at their high school. It wasn't going to happen with Tohru.

When they were far away Tohru turned to Kyo with a worried expression on her face. "You okay Kyo? You look really red in the face."

Kyo suddenly grinned and Tohru wondered wryly if he was going through some sort of guy PMS because of all his mood changes in the past five minutes.

"Sure, was just working out before coming down here. You seriously want to go to this bonfire?"

Tohru laughed and flicked him lightly on the arm. "They are nice. And I already said yes so it would be bad manners to cancel. Unless you want to stay home, I can always go by myself."

Kyo straightened and shook his head, orange bangs fell over his eyes so she couldn't read his expression. "No, I'm coming."

C

Tohru slipped into warmer clothes as she knew it would get colder later that night. She had on dark denim jeans and a zip-up brown knit sweater that her mum, Kyoko, had given to her for Christmas the year before she'd died.

She baked some chocolate brownies after they'd gotten back from the beach even though Kyo complained and said they didn't need to bring anything over to the doofus's house.

"Doofus? Who says that?" She asked, laughing herself silly.

As Tohru made her way down the stairs she secured her hair in a high ponytail and slipped on her white headband. She made her way into the kitchen and then let out a gasp.

"Kyo!"

He was in the living room with a book when he heard her exclamation and a guilty look crossed his face.

"We can't bring these! There are only a few left!" Tohru said her face drooping a little. Kyo came around the corner his eyes darker than usual.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they didn't invite you over for your brownies." He said rashly in a hard voice and Tohru felt a streak of hurt cut through her. She almost felt her hand reach towards him to ask him if everything was okay but then retracted her hand.

Tohru shrugged her shoulders and then looped her arm through his deciding not to pursue it.

"Let's get going. I'm tired already and it hasn't even started." She said giggling to herself.

Kyo felt his face soften into a smile and he sighed inwardly. He had noticed the look of hurt on her face when he had said that.

It was dark outside and the stars were hidden by some of the dark charcoal clouds in the sky. Tohru let out a happy sigh and pulled the hoody up so her head was covered. They walked in comfortable silence down the path and then Tohru pointed to some Christmas lights strung on the end of a mailbox to one of the driveways.

"That must be where it is." Kyo said sullenly, his eyes glinting in the dark.

Tohru looked at him sideways and nodded, smiling. "Yep! And they invited a few of their friends so it should be fun."

Kyo rolled his eyes up to the sky. He would go in and hang out for a bit for her sake but kids their age didn't interest him. He found them self-centered and superficial. Tohru's friends were surprisingly refreshing in the sense that they were unlike any other kids he'd met there but that's probably why, they were the outcasts, Tohru herself included. Not everyone was as happy go lucky as Tohru.

Tohru, unaware of Kyo's inner musings, knocked on the door with a welcome grin on her face. She beckoned to Kyo with her hand and then her smile widened when Sei opened the door.

"Hi! Nice to see you again!"

Sei welcomed them in, his green eyes taking in Tohru and then nodding briefly to Kyo. Kyo felt the hair on his neck rise and his eyes sharpened at the boy.

They followed Sei to the backyard and on their way the clock in the living room chimed. Tohru let out a yawn and a giggle to Sei's expression of amusement at her evident sleepiness. Kyo felt like gagging himself but followed them out to the backyard where there were a handful of other teens.

"That's Aiko and Suki." Sei said, introducing them to Kyo and Tohru. Tohru bowed politely and Kyo nodded, his eyes swooping around the backyard and taking in the expensive looking lawn chairs and fancy chrome BBQ. He eyed to the girls and felt taken aback slightly when one was eying him up suggestively.

He looked at Tohru in her cute brown sweater and dark jeans and a brief image of him punching Sei in the face flashed across his mind's eye, that is if he tried a move on her.

Aiko was gossiping about some friend from her high school in a scathing manner and the other girl, Suki, was laughing sarcastically, throwing her whole dark head back.

"Rita really thought she could make her way into our group? I mean who was she kidding; her pastime includes chess and being as nerdy as possible. Did you see what Sei did to her locker? It was hilarious." Aiko said, her mouth twisting darkly and eyes glinting maliciously. What once had seemed like a beautiful face, was dramatically reduced.

Tohru sat down and smiled a lot. Her face begin to hurt from all the forced smiles she was giving. _This is kind of uncomfortable. I should have just said no. I don't know really what to talk about. I know Uo would confront them or Hana would just creep them out with her electric waves. They almost remind me of Yuki's fan club members who are always harping on about some girl...well normally me._

Sei rescued her from coming up with any conversation at that point because he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey Tohru, I know you are into baking. Want to come in and try some special chocolate rice balls I made?"

Kyo's eyes narrowed but he didn't follow them into the house. He didn't want to be too overbearing. He was seated in between Aiko and Suki who seemed to be bitching out some girl from their high school.

"So, you're hot. Got a girlfriend?" Aiko finally asked, turning towards him and bending enticingly forward, her ample chest heaving slightly.

Kyo raised his eyebrows, an incredulous. "Nope."

Aiko bit her lower lip softly. "That's good."

C

Tohru had followed Sei into the house and looked in awe at the beautiful abstract paintings that covered the walls. The walls were all dark wood panels so the art pieces stood out in a striking contrast that lured you in to examine them closely.

Her head was cocked to the side as she looked at one long rectangular piece when Sei appeared next to her with two large red cups in his hand and two chocolate rice balls.

"Wow! This looks so good. I'm impressed!" Tohru squealed happily, taking the drink and riceball from him.

His green eyes were glinting wickedly as he said, "What makes it really delicious is, first you have to down this milky chocolate drink and then you eat the riceball."

Tohru looked in at the drink and then at him. "This sounds like a whole experience!"

Sei smiled and then nodded to her as if to go ahead. "It's an experience all right."

Tohru took a large gulp of the drink, drinking it down with the cup tipped and saw him do the same. It had a peculiar taste although you could really taste the chocolate, there was something else about it that she couldn't put her finger on. It seemed to take forever to finally drain the cup and she let out a little sigh of relief as she placed the cup down and took the riceball from him.

"Well that was an interesting tasting drink." She said diplomatically, but in reality not liking it as much as she expected.

Sei laughed lightly and it looked like he was sharing a private joke with himself. _How clueless is this chick? Unbelievable. And so cute too!_

Tohru felt her cheeks warm slightly and continued to chew the riceball. "Actually, could I have some water? I'm kind of thirsty." She said apologetically, not wanting to ask too much.

Sei's grin widened, and he quickly headed to the kitchen. He returned to see Tohru looking at another painting. She let out a little giggle to herself and he rubbed his hands together. For now they would head back to the bonfire and then he would get her on her own later.

Tohru, oblivious to any double motives, took the glass from him thankfully and gulped down the water.

"Let's head back out! I want to watch the fireflies!" She said with a goofy smile, her cheeks redder than they had been a few minutes ago.

C

"I'm actually not into girls." Kyo said smoothly, and watched with amusement as Aiko's face dropped for a moment but then quickly composed herself.

"That's never stopped me before!" Aiko said, standing up and about to try and straddle him. Kyo let out a strangled laugh at this girl's audacity but her plan was interrupted when Kyo heard a high giggle that sounded off pitch. They all turned to see Sei and Tohru enter the backyard.

"Kyooooo. I just had the most delicious chocolate rice ball. We'll have to make them when Yuki and Shigure return from the family meeting. That and we absolutely need that drink recipe from you Sei that sure was delicious! Tasted completely different than what I've ever had before! What was it, a different type of hot chocolate but cold?" She said letting out a string of giggles and Kyo's intuition flashed in warning.

Kyo's eyes narrowed darkly and he was on his feet in a flash, suddenly gripping Sei's shirt.

"What in the hell did she just say, drinks? What exactly was in those damned drinks of yours?"

Sei's own dark green eyes morphed into mean slits and he pushed Kyo's arm off him. "What's it to you carrot top, it's not like the two of you are together. Stop treating her like your damned property. She doesn't seem to be exactly pining for you."

In a swift movement that could only be due to his cat instincts and Master's training, Kyo had tripped him down to the ground his elbow pushing him into his back.

"What the hell was in that drink I asked, my patience is waning." He threatened. Tohru was hovering behind him with her hand over her mouth at the scene that had unfolded. He nodded at the house to her.

"You. Go inside and get your shoes. We're leaving."

"My stomach hurts." He added as an afterthought. He knew she would go for that excuse and didn't want to waste time arguing with her for why they should go home when they had only just gotten their.

Tohru's eyes widened in concern and she nodded, tripping over a rock but kept from sprawling and headed into the house after waving half-heartedly to the other people.

"It was milk, Kahlua and chocolate liqueur." Sei finally spit out. But then as if thinking he'd better come clean completely he said, "Most of it was Kahlua though."

"IDIOT!" Kyo yelled and he threw him from his hands. Without a second glance he stormed from the backyard, his face flashing in anger.

He felt for the first time in a long time, nervous butterflies in his stomach and he clenched his fists together. He never had much experience with people who drank alcohol and he wasn't sure how it was going to be with Tohru.

"Kyoooo. Why were you so mean to Sei? He gave me some yummy treats after all!" Tohru said from her slumped position on the ground, her head rested on her hands that were placed on her knees.

Kyo sighed. This wasn't good. He offered her a hand and she grasped it tightly. "Are you mad Kyo? I eavesdropped, whoopsie, bad me." She said giggling softly and putting a hand to her mouth jokingly. How did she manage to be slightly intoxicated but completely alluring still?

"I heard that he'd slipped in some Kahlua. You know I've never drank before so it may be a rough night. What do you think will happen?" She asked, suddenly gripping his arm tightly and looking up at him with worried eyes.

Kyo laughed and peeled her tight hand from his arm. "Relax Honda. I'll take good care of you. Now let's get outta this dump. You sure find the winners Honda."

He slammed the door behind them. Tohru ran along the graveled driveway disappearing into the darkness. He let out a low growl. This could be a long night. He ran off after her.

"Kyo!. Come on, let's head home. We've got things to do!" Tohru called from the end of the shadowy walkway.

Things to do hm? Kyo shook his head swallowing the rising glee in his body. He wasn't a sick bastard like that Sei, trying to take advantage of Tohru.

A hand slipped into his own and Tohru looked up at him with her liquid blue eyes. "Kyo, how come you didn't ask me about falling asleep together last night? Were you embarrassed? I guess I should have mentioned something too now that I think about it. It was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Mum and I used to sleep together so it felt like that, so warm and comfortable to be wrapped in somebody's arms. You have really nice arms by the way. Ahhh. I miss Mum." Her eyes suddenly pooled with tears and Kyo now felt panic rising in his throat, the pulsing excitement gone from his body. Although the comment about his arms-no he couldn't go down that route of thought.

He scratched his head and then tried a grin to appease her. "Tohru-chan? How about I piggyback you home? We may get there quicker this way then we can get some chips and go sit in the porch or of the roof. And if you really want to, yes you can fall asleep with me again." He said jokingly, crouching down for her to jump up on his back.

Tohru's warm breath smelt of alcohol as she said in a small voice, "Thanks Kyo."

He tried to run/walk home as fast as he could without roughing her up too much. As he talked with her and kept her returning from the tear inducing topic of her deceased mum, he mused in his head if there was anything in the cottage that he could give her to help her stomach with the alcohol. Gosh, he hoped she wasn't sick.

"We're here!" Tohru said happily as they stopped in front of the quaint little cottage.

Kyo let out a relieved sigh as Tohru slid from his back and once again slipped her hand into his. "I like holding hands with you Kyo. Can I tell you a secret? I've never actually kissed anyone before. Ah is that crazy? I'm almost seventeen and I haven't kissed anyone! I'm going to be a nun if I'm not careful! Not that being a nun isn't respectable." She lamented dramatically as she tugged on his hand.

"I'll keep the secret, definitely won't tell Shigure or Ayame, as they might try to solve your little dilemma themselves." Kyo said sarcastically and Tohru let out a giggle.

"I could see them taking that upon themselves." She agreed nodding her head.

"I'm hot." She announced suddenly as soon as they had made it up their stairs and began stripping off the brown sweater.

"Slow down Tohru. Don't want yesterday evening to repeat itself." Kyo said smirking and Tohru laughed.

She winked and then headed upstairs. Kyo gritted his teeth and let out a breath he had been holding. He slid out of his own jeans and into some loose navy sweats and a long sleeved grey top. Kyo sat down at the kitchen table and began to build a castle of cards.

"Kyo?"

He watched as Tohru walked into the kitchen adorned in a powdery blue pajama set. He could see fresh tears shining in her eyes.

"Everything okay?"

She shook her head and leaned into his open arms, shaking slightly and letting out choked sounds. Kyo felt his hands pat her hair down softly as he whispered soft words to her.

Tohru pulled away from him and was so close that Kyo could see the tiny little tears clinging to her dark lashes and some were still pooling out of the corners of her blue eyes that were shining. He brushed some hair from her face and sighed.

"What's up? What are you thinking?" He finally asked.

Tohru shrugged her shoulders. "My mum. I don't know why. Not that I shouldn't be, but all I can remember are the sad bits. That I don't want to think of. And I don't think this is all the effects of the alcohol. I find in the summertime I think about her more because I'm not as busy as I am during the school year with work and school."

Kyo nodded. "That makes sense. For me, I think that was why I loved my training sessions with Master so much. They mentally and physically drained me. It helps you forget about things you'd rather not have always on your mind. But enough of all this depressing talk, want to go upstairs?"

Tohru nodded, the corners of her lips turning a little.

"I'm going to bring the remaining of the brownies! Goodness, by the time Shigure and Yuki come home, all they'll see is two riceballs on the couch. We've ate so much since coming here."

"Speak for yourself." Kyo said snorting with laughter.

They turned around the clump of blankets so it was facing a different direction, Tohru protested saying they needed a different perspective.

Tohru took a big bite of one of the brownies and chewed it with a thoughtful expression in her eyes, the tears now gone from her eyes and her hair around her shoulders. The powder blue pajamas brought out the blue in her eyes and Kyo couldn't keep himself from staring up at her.

He was sitting on the ground, his knees drawn up and hands around them. Tohru let out a yawn and then sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Kyo. You helped me out a lot tonight. Thanks for taking care of me."

Kyo nodded and his arm came around her shoulders. She sighed happily. "I can't believe that-"

"Shhhh." Kyo said, "I want to enjoy this quiet moment."

"It won't be quiet much longer at the cottage. Guess who emailed me this afternoon? I forgot to tell you! Uo and Hana are coming up early in the morning!" Tohru said brightly.

If Kyo had been feeling any sense that he'd better get his wandering attention towards Tohru in check, having her two friends come for a few days would be like a dousing in cold water. They were fiercely protective of their friend. He felt himself smile in spite of himself.

C

* * *

A/N: Hm hm hmmm friends will come along and complicate things? Please read and review lovelies, any advice, criticism and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
